Love Always Leads The Heart Back Home
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: Brittany is sad, and lost, without Santana by her side. And Sam can see that, and hates it. So he calls up Santana, with a plan in mind to make the blonde smile once again...


**A/N: Hey guys! This has been sitting on my lappy, almost completed, for ages. And I finished it yesterday, and decided to post it. Yes, I have classed this as a Brittany/Santana fic, because it is about them. Yes, the first chunk is Samtana/Bram oriented, with some Brittana. But it's all part of the story, and ends, as Brittana. So yeah! Brittana is endgameeeeee.**

**For anyone waiting on updates on 'I Know That It's A Little Bit Frightening' '30 Days' and 'Graduation Day' my apologies. I was going to try update at least 'I Know That It's A Little Bit Frightening' before I went on holidays, but because of work, that didn't happen. So now I'm trying t finish the next chapters of all 3 fics, but because it's almost christmas, and a lot of people as far as I know at my work in my department, have asked for a fair bit of the christmas/new year period off, I'm just not sure of when I'll get to update them. But I will try get them done ASAP!**

**But for now, I hope you enjoy this fic, review if you like :) **

**xoxo**

**(P.S: I do not own Glee, nor the lyrics to the song used in this fic (Beautiful Cause You Love Me by Girls Aloud))**

* * *

She looks so sad. Ever since Santana left for Louisville, I don't think I've seen her smile much. At all. Brittany's normally so bubbly, and full of life. But now? She just... Walks around, a fake smile on her face. But I know, and I can tell, that she's hurting on the inside. I can see through the act. Santana isn't just her girlfriend. Santana is Brittany's best friend. I know I haven't been around for the whole time. But from what everyone has told me, they're a package deal. And have been since they met.

And now, half of that package is miles away, and is busy as hell. Britt tries to shrug it off, and say she's fine, but I can tell she's lying. And that's when I drew her a map, that instructed her to come to the auditorium during Britney week. She was trying to re-invent herself. And no one could see her crashing, on purpose. Which is weird, because I mean, I know I'm not the brightest guy.. Anyways, I told her I knew what was up, and she seemed... Relieved to be able to get it off her chest that she was doing all this crazy stuff on purpose. She didn't say it, but I know part of the reason, if not most or all of it, was to re-invent herself as Brittany. To... Not shy away and forget about Santana. But to help stop people thinking of her as the dumb blonde sidekick. (I wanted to punch the ass that said that about her.)

And she did, to some degree. Brittany ran for senior class president again, against Blaine and me. She lost. But she was graceful in defeat. At the victory party, she came. And we talked. I told her she voted for me. She said she would have voted for me too, but she really wanted to win. You know, I think if she did win, she would have actually done something more than prom this year. To keep herself busy. Not that she'll admit it. But I'm pretty sure that's a big part of it. Not just to be the first two-term senior class president.

After I got home that night, I had an idea. I didn't care how late it was, but I needed to get onto this pronto, just in case I missed the timing, and had to wait till god knows when for the next opportunity. So I picked up my phone, and dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sam.."

"Trouty Mouth! How are you puffy lips?"

"Fine," I laughed, "You?"

(It was nice to hear Santana's voice, I won't lie. She always spoke with some truth, her tone of voice, and it was oddly comforting, even if she was insulting me.)

"Like hell. Seriously, you know how bad Coach Sylvester is?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, she aint got nothing on this coach. Seriously have considered going all Lima Heights on the bitches ass!"

"Sounds like you need a break San?"

"I would kill for one. Trouty, you know us, it aint gonna happen again, so don't try pull some holiday romance bullshit on me..."

"No no no. That's not what I meant!"

"Then what?" Santana huffed.

"Come home. Even if it's for a day or two. Just... Come home."

"I don't know when I'll have time. I've been wanting to come home for weeks..."

"Make time dammit..."

"Trouty, don't you think I've fucking tried? I have practice, everyday until midnight, for some homecoming bullshit. I barely have time to study. And then there's..."

I could hear it in her tone of voice, and the words get stuck in her throat, literally, and I knew what she was trying to say.

"Brittany."

Santana sighed, "Brittany. I... I feel like the worst fucking girlfriend ever. We just... I never have time to talk to her. Like tonight, it's the first free night in ages I've had, and she had a dance performance after that victory party..."

"She misses you, you know. Did you hear about her Britney episode?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't know?"

"No. Noone has told me anything... Granted I've been busy, but I thought someone would have told me something about this?"

"I thought Britt might have said something.."

"No, what happened." There was a lot of worry in Santana's voice.

"So remember Britney Spears' meltdown. Umbrella bashing, head shaving..."

"Umm, yeah..." I could her Santana's voice cracking.

"She kinda.. Did it on purpose. All of it. We stopped her shaving her head though... But yeah, all that to try re-invent herself and have a glorious comeback.. Because San, I think... She feels lost, without you by her side..."

I could just about hear the tears rolling down her face.

"See! I told you I'm the worst fucking girlfriend in the world!"

"No, no. You're not. Santana, don't think that. Ever."

"Why?"

"Because, you should hear what she says about you. Brittany speaks with such love and fondness and heart when she speaks about you. It's like nothing else in the world matters at all."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, I figured she was composing herself. Santana being Santana, hated when people (except Brittany, because she was the only exception) saw her (or heard her) emit any kind of sappy emotions.

"Santana?"

"Sam."

"Come home for a few days. See her. Make time. I'm sure you can."

"I... I want too. So badly. I just.. I've been trying to work it out. For when we both have time..."

"Next week. Are you free? Like from Wednesday onwards?" I had to think for a minute, because we had some time off school. Something about.. I don't know, I never listen to Figgins in assembly. All I knew was that from the Thursday on, we had time off school. I caught that much.

"Ummm..." I heard papers rustling, and a computer mouse clicking. "If I... If I get this English Lit paper sorted before then, then yeah. I could make time... And come for a few days..."

I smiled at those words. I had a plan. A good plan. I knew it would make them both feel better. I was going to make this work, no matter what Santana said. I wasn't going to give her that option.

"Good. So you're coming next Wednesday, and going back Monday. Sound good?"

"I... I am." I could hear the happiness in her voice now. I knew it was because she would see Brittany. Maybe the rest of us. But mostly Brittany. "I can't wait to tell..."

"No no," I jumped in, "You can't tell Britt. It should be a surprise. You know how she loves them."

"True," Santana laughed, "When did you get so smart Trouty?"

"Shut it you. Now, you go get going on that paper. And maybe a song. We have Glee club on Wednesday... And that's why I want you to come then... I have an idea..."

"Ohhh, I see where you're going with that Trouty," Santana had caught onto my drift.

"So you'll stay quiet, and I'll sort out the Glee club situation, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"And when you know what song, text it to me okay?"

"Uhhh why?"

"Because, it's all part of the plan."

"Can you at least tell me what that is, that bit?"

"See, I'll say I'm gonna sing a song, and play the guitar. But by the time next week rolls around, I.." I made a fake coughing sound, "Won't be able to sing, so I got a friend to help me out..."

"And in I walk in as you play, singing the song."

"Yup."

"No seriously, when did you actually get smart?"

"Fuck you."

"Been there, done that!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Touché!"

"I still gots it!" Santana was giggling.

"So yeah, tell me what song you decide on, so I can learn it, and I'll sort everything else out."

"Will do."

"Now, get on that paper!"

"Aye aye captain!"

Again, we both chuckled at the comment.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for you know, looking out for Britt... And kinda looking after her..."

Santana never opened up about anything. Ever. Not like this. (Except to Brittany, she really is the only exception)

"You don't have to say anything. She's a friend. Plus us blondes have to stick together."

"I.. Yeah. But just... Thanks."

"Anytime. So, I'll talk to you soon yeah?"

"Yeah, later trouty."

"Bye San."

After the receivers went click, I laid back on my bed. I already had some of a plan. Well, most. I just needed to know what song Santana had chose to sing, and then all of it would fall into place.

* * *

The next day my phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened the text message, and read it.

**Santana: Beautiful Cause You Love Me. By Girls Aloud.**

**Me: Thanks. Will work on it**

**Santana: What have you got planned exactly?**

Funny thing is, I knew what I wanted to do, as soon as I read what song she was doing.

**Me: You'll see. Just practice the song alright? I promise you'll both like it. **

**Santana: Okay...**

**Me: That's the spirit!**

**Santana: Lucky I actually kinda trust you. And Britts likes you. Or I would have told you to fuck off..**

**Me: Nice Santana, nice.**

**Santana: That's how I roll. Lima Heights Adjacent remember?**

**Me: I gotta go, class now, but I'll fill in Glee club as I get the chance. Just work on the song.**

**Santana: Laters trouty.**

**Me: :)**

I walked into class, a smile on my face, and sat down beside Brittany, knowing that soon she would get something that would make that smile real again.

"Why are you smiling? Algebra sucks" Brittany sighed. And she's right, Algebra sucks balls.

"Nothing, just a good day I guess."

She shook her head, "You're weird sometimes."

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked to Brittany, "So are you."

"Oh my god, we can so be hair twins and weird twins!"

(The ideas she would always come up with, they're actually adorable, and that makes me smile even more)

"Sounds like a plan Britt."

We high fived each other, and then the lesson started.

* * *

Filling in the Glee club, without Brittany overhearing anything, actually turned out to be hard work. I got most of the guys in the locker room after they finished football practice. I told Marley while we were babysitting my little brother and sister, and the rest, that was the hardest part.

But I eventually got there. I told Tina in the library (Brittany refuses to go in there. She says taking the books off the shelves makes the books sad, because they're all family. And families don't like to be split up.) I made up an excuse to see Kurt, who could fill Blaine in, (who was home for a visit) at his house for fashion advice (a five minute trip turned into a three hour trail and error fashion show...) and Blaine was there too anyways. In the end, I just had to tell everyone else on facebook chat. We all have classes with Brittany, and of course Glee club. So that just made it hard from the get go. But I told everyone, and they loved it, and knew it would be the perfect thing to uplift her, and bring back the bubbly blonde we all love.

After all that, I went home to start working on the song, because it had to be perfect (mainly because if it wasn't, Santana would go Lima Heights on my ass) and plus, I really just wanted it to go perfectly for Brittany. She really deserves to smile again. She makes us all smile every day.

* * *

The next few days went by kind of slowly. Like, slowly. I got the song down pretty quick, and inboxed on facebook what I wanted all the others to do when it happened. And, of course, Santana asked what was going on, and I filled her in. Thankfully she liked the idea. Or to quote her – "God damn that's fucking amazing. I love it, love love love!" (She sounded so excited and happy. A fact I didn't draw attention too, because she neglected to use the words Trouty Mouth for once...)

It was a nice day, Sunday, just a few days before Santana was coming, and me and Britt were laying in her backyard. On the trampoline. (It's weirdly comfy, laying on a trampoline...) "So what are you doing on those days off school we have?" Brittany asked as she looked over her icy pole, debating where to take a bite.

"Looking after the little ones. I'll probably take them out to the fun park or something. Well, on the weekend anyways. Coz they still have school. And trying to catch up on some homework. And house stuff. What about you Britt?"

And that was when Brittany went a little quiet. She spoke, but it wasn't with the same brightness in her voice as she had just a few moments ago.

"I dunno," Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "Try some homework too... Take Lord Tubbington for a walk, coz he needs to get fit for his lady cat friend. Practice dance a little... Then, maybe see if I can get a hold of San... If she's not busy..."

(I had to hold in the smile, because she had no idea Santana was coming to surprise her.)

"Come here," I told her, motioning to come right by me. Icy pole still in hand, Brittany shuffled over, and rested her head on my chest.

"She loves you. And misses you heaps. And wants to come see you, but she's so busy at college. But she's dying to come back and see you," I hugged Brittany as tight as I could.

"I don't know, how can you be sure, she.. It feels like she's not even there..."

"I just know, Britt. I just can feel it..."

Brittany took another bite of her icypole, and sighed.

"I'm so glad you're here Sam, you always can make me feel better."

(Although I get the feeling she was still feeling pretty down, and just didn't want to talk about it. She's been taking the separation a little tough.)

"That's what friends are for!"

"And hair twins and weird twins!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Definitely!"

Santana's right, in this miserable stinking world, she's one of the only shining lights. I can totally see where she's coming from with that. Brittany still has innocence about her. Some people think that's stupid, but I think it's beautiful. And I can see why Santana is totally in love with Brittany. Because beyond the innocence, there's a heart of gold, and a creative, genius mind.

(Brittany was like me a bit, and not that good with school, but when it came to other stuff, she was brilliant.)

"So what's the new routine for Glee like? What are you cooking up?"

"Well," Brittany started, sitting up. I knew she would get into this, because she loves dance. A lot. And this would help keep her smiling, and not think about how much she misses Santana.

"It's so fun. Like, I've got it going to the beat, rather than the lyrics, so it didn't work making moves to the lyrics. Well, most of them. And don't worry, it's so simple even you will pick it up quickly," Brittany winked, giggling cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and sat up, "You're such a bitch. I can dance better than some. Come on. Give me that at least!"

There was an overly thoughtful look on Brittany's face, then she smirked.

"Well, you dance better than Finn did. He looked like one of them inflatable flailing tube man thingys when he danced!"

"SCORE!"

"Loser."

"Doesn't that make you a loser then? Coz it takes one to know one!"

Brittany gasped in fake shock. "Rude!"

"Nah, just fact Britt."

(Stirring her up like this was definitely worth it, we kept at it for quite a while, until we both were in such hysterics, we almost fell off the trampoline.)

"Come on, lets get inside and sit somewhere where we wont fall and hurt ourselves, or neither of us will be dancing!"

"Aye aye captain!" Brittany saluted before she slid off the trampoline.

We marched inside, literally. Brittany made us do it. We sat in the kitchen, cans of soda and some chips between us, and Brittany went on to explain about Lord Tubbington's lady cat friend. I really had no clue about what she was saying. But it was making her happier at least, so I let her go. The way Brittany's mind works, it still baffles me. It really does. Like, you think you have it figured out, but in reality, it's only the one tiny part. But Santana, she has it all worked out. She gets Brittany like no one else does. I think she gets Britt better than her parents do, actually.

Brittany finished talking about the lady cat friend, and we'd finished our food and drink, and went into the lounge to watch a movie. (Disney of course. I love Disney. I won't admit it though. But it's easy to hide, because my kid siblings love Disney. And I don't have a choice when Britt is involved. So yeah.)

Halfway through the movie, Brittany's phone buzzed, so she pulled it out of her pocket, and by the smile on her face, I knew Santana had just texted her.

* * *

We were laying on the couch watching The Aristocats. (I know Sam secretly loves Disney, no matter how hard he tries to deny it.) And then I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I thought it was probably mum telling me she would be home late that evening or something. But it wasn't.

**Sanny-Bear: Hey there gorgeous!**

**Me: What, am I only gorgeous now? D:**

**Sanny-Bear: Well, you're that and so much more sexy ;)**

**Me: :P And that's what you are and more too**

**Sanny-Bear: I know! Haha! How are you babe? I miss you, I'm so sorry I've been a shit girlfriend lately...**

**Me: I'm okay, I'm watching a movie with Sam right now. And No, you haven't been. I know you've been busy with college and practice and stuff...**

**Sanny-Bear: But still... I promise I'll try make it all up to you soon...**

**Me: San, it's okay. But making it up to me sounds good. As long as it involves a hot steamy bath, and you in it. With me. Naked. Then you have a deal.**

(I knew that San might not get to come home for a while yet, but I couldn't help myself with that. And I kinda hope Sam wasn't trying to read my phone.. That could get a little awkward...)

**Sanny-Bear: Ohhh Britt Britt, you totally have a deal okay?**

**Me: :D**

**Sanny-Bear: This class is so lame... Sociology.. I don't even get it and why I'm taking it...**

**Me: San, you should listen! You're in college! **

**Sanny-Bear: It's lame tho baby, and I'd much rather be text you like this... I'm trying to make time to at least do this with you...**

(I felt my heart skip a beat then feel a little tight all at the same time. I knew what she meant by that. We never get to talk anymore. Barely ever.)

**Me: I know. And I love you so so much for that. But I don't want you to fail...**

**Sanny-Bear: I won't B, promise. I can get notes from the lecturer after it's finished. It's okay.**

**Me: Sure?**

**Sanny-Bear: I'm as sure as I'm sure that if Sam wasn't there, these messages would be the kind for your eyes only... ;)**

(My heart stopped for a minute... Those kinds of messages are the best. San really knows what to say in the right way...)

**Me: I could ask him to leave...**

**Sanny-Bear: As much as I'd love that, wouldn't he get a bit suss?**

**Me: True I guess... And you're in class anyways...**

**Sanny-Bear: True. Speaking of, class is over. I've got practice now. Buuuuuuuuut, I found out I have Wednesday night free. Skype date?**

(My eyes just about popped out of my head when I saw that. It had been so long since our last Skype date...)

**Me: YES. I AM FREE TOO! I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Sanny-Bear: Then it's a date then! Talk to you soon baby!**

**Me: Yes! Talk soon babe! Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sanny-Bear: xoxooxoxoxoxox**

I put my phone back in my pocket, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I was going to see my girlfriend, after what felt like forever, on Skype. I've missed her face so so much. Okay, so I can look at pictures. But video chatting is so amazing. I can see her expressions and everything else.

"Why the crazy grin Britt?" Sam asked.

"San just texted me, we're having a Skype date Wednesday night!"

Sam smiled back at me, "That's awesome!"

"I know," I replied. And I'm pretty sure that the grin on my face got bigger, if that's even possible... "Finally, we're both free on the same night and can share more than a few texts!"

(Neither of us noticed the movie had finished yet.)

"I'm really happy for you Britt, I really am. What a way to start a few days off school hey?"

I nodded, "Totally. And maybe I'll sing a song in Glee club..."

Then Sam interrupted me, "Too late for that one Britt, I'm already doing a song..."

"Really? Cool! What song?"

"It's a surprise. Everyone will have to wait and see!"

"Okay," I sighed, and saw that the movie was over, "Wanna get something to drink? Movie's over."

"Sure, let's get up!"

We wandered into the kitchen, and I got out some drinks. Sam had a funny smirk on his face. Maybe he's trying to do some kind of impression of someone. He does those a lot. I didn't ask because half the time the impressions are of people I don't know who they are.

"Hey, wanna show me what you've got for that Glee routine for the group number so far?"

"Sure," I put down my glass and headed back towards the lounge, and Sam followed. I started showing him the routine, and getting him to see what bits he was doing. And started teaching him it. Because he really isn't the best dancer. He's one of my best friends (Santana is the top best friend I'll ever have, along with being my girlfriend), but he really isn't a great dancer.

Once Sam went home, I had dinner with my mum and sister, and headed to bed. The grin stayed on my face the whole time. I couldn't wait to talk to Santana. And see her.

* * *

Everything was set. I'd even gotten the chance to fill in Mr Schue about the plans, and he thought it was wonderful. He even got Miss Pilsbury (I know she's married to Mr Schue now, but it's just weird calling her Mrs Schuester...) to join in and help. Santana was gonna go wait in her office for a bit, while we got into the choir room, and the Miss P was gonna ask to see Mr Schue before I started playing, and we'd wait for him to come back. And when he came back into the room, San would be just out of sight from the door, and would wait for the cue to come in once I started to play, and BAM, plan in action!

"So you're not even gonna let me in on the song you have picked for tomorrow?" Brittany asked me as we sat in English.

I shook my head, "Nup, surprise."

Brittany pouted, but it never worked on me. Ever. But Santana, that was another story. Anyways, she tried, and failed.

"No Britt," I laughed, "You'll just have to wait and find out like the rest of them!" (Which obviously was a lie, because they all knew what was going on.)

"Fiiiiine," she sighed, "I wish we were in Glee club now, and that it was tomorrow..."

"How come?"

"Because Glee club is the last thing of the day on Wednesdays, and then tomorrow night is my Skype date with San," Brittany smiled.

"Ohh yeah! Excited?"

"You have no idea," she giggled.

As the bell rang, I got up, and giggled on the inside, knowing that Brittany would have something better than a Skype date to look forward to. She just didn't know it.

* * *

Wednesday morning. Tonight I get to Skype with Santana. I get to see her face and hear her voice, and just everything. But first I have to get through school. And Sam, he still won't tell me what song he's singing in Glee club. Meanie. But I guess I'll see when we all see when he sings it.

Why I take Spanish I don't know. I mean, when San was here, she'd help me with class. But I still find it really hard. And harder because she's not here to help my anymore. San speaks Spanish so well. Because she always speaks it at home. I tried to learn it, like, if she was talking to her mama and there was something I wanted to know, she'd go through some of the words. But I still didn't get it... And then sometimes when we'd be in bed making sweet lady sex, she'd whisper things into my ear in Spanish. It was super hot, even if I didn't understand what she was saying. I'd ask her afterwards though. And it was still hot.

It's not the only thing I miss about her though. I miss everything. I hope she sings to me tonight on Skype. Because her voice makes me happy, no matter what. And I can't listen to my iPod right now, because Lord Tubbington sold my headphones for catnip money. My iPod has some recordings of Santana's voice on it. Like some of the songs she's done. So hopefully, she sings. But really, I'll just be happy to see her and hear her voice again.

* * *

It was lunch time. Almost time for Glee club. I was sitting out in the quad with some of the other Glee clubbers, when my phone buzzed, and I saw it was Santana actually calling me.

"I'll be back in a sec, mum's trying to call," I told everyone as I started to walk off.

"Hey," I said, answering the phone.

"Everything still good for it?"

"Yes San, everything is good. Ohh, and your little white lie about skyping with Britt tonight, it's totally kept the smile on her face."

I could hear the pride and grin Santana had to be wearing over the phone when she spoke.

"Thought it would be nice," she chuckled, "So, when I get here, go see Miss P.. Wait there till Schue comes, then head to the choir room and make my girl the happiest girl ever..."

"Pretty much. Lunch is almost over, so you have a bit of time to get here and stuff. And umm, yeah!"

"Is it crazy I'm nervous?"

"You, Santana Lopez, nervous about singing to her girlfriend?" I was slightly mocking her, I couldn't help myself.

"Shut up asshole. I haven't seen her in weeks. What if she doesn't..."

I had to cut her off at that point.

"Santana listen, Brittany is going to love it. You could walk in singing the alphabet, and she would be happy because you are singing it! Now, make sure you're ready, and I'm gonna go back to having lunch with the gang. I said I was on the phone to my mum, so yeah."

"Dweeb, best excuse you could think of? You could have at least said you were gonna be talking to some hot piece of ass..."

"Bitch."

"Always," Santana laughed, "See you soon Trouty!"

"Bye!" I chuckled as I hung up the phone and went back to the rest of the Glee club.

"Long chat with the mum?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get some stuff on the way home tonight before I pick up the kids..."

"You're totally the best big brother ever Sam! If I had a big brother, I wish he would be just like you!" Brittany beamed, with that cute toothy grin she gets when she's excited about something.

"Cheers Britt!"

Then the bell rang, and we all went off to the classes we had before Glee club.

* * *

I hopped in my car when I saw the time. It was time to head to the school and sing to my girl. I was so nervous about it... What if she wasn't happy to see me or angry that I lied to her? What if I choked up and couldn't sing? What if I forgot the words? There were so many open-ended questions about this all, and it was making me nervous the more I thought about it. Sure Sam said Britt Britt was excited about this all. But I still couldn't help but feel really nervous about it. I hadn't seen her in weeks. Well, like, on skype or something. I mean I have tonnes of pictures. All on my pinboard in my dorm room. And on my phone. My laptop. In my cheer locker. Even in my diary and in a couple of my notebooks ok? Don't judge me. I love my girl more than Schue loves sweater vests.

I arrived in the school parking lot. The familiar home away from home of a few months ago where I spent almost everyday, practicing, learning, loving. I did love McKinley. And my friends. And it was the place I found my best friend, and soulmate. It's where I fell in love with Brittany.

I walked the halls, and headed for Miss P's office. An office I knew pretty well. She helped a lot. Well, once Miss Holiday left anyways. She listened. When the stupid political ad came out, and forced me to come out, Miss P helped. She let me and Britt come in and just talk. The only thing I hated about that, was that Britt got dragged into this all. But she refused to leave my side and stood proudly with me. And I fucking love her so much for it. I don't know what I would have done without her.

It was nice catching up with Miss P while we waited. And then the moment came. Mr Schue walked into the office. "Ready Santana?" he asked. I smiled and nodded nervously as we left the office and headed for the choir room. I mentally went over the song a million times. Well, it felt like that anyways. Mr Schue went inside the choir room, while I waited outside, nervously, for my cue to go in.

* * *

Mr Schue had left to go get Santana, just before I was about to sing, like we had planned. While we waited, everyone talked about what they were going to do on the few days break we had.

"I'm going fishing with my bro," Jake told everyone. Him and Puck had become pretty close.

"I'm going to Vegas with my daddy, and we're totally going shopping!" Sugar told everyone in her over-enthusiastic way.

Tina wasn't so excited about the time off thought, "I'll be studying. My parents are afraid I'll get an Asian F or something..."

Then there was Brittany, who was excited, but at the same time, not so much.

"Well, I'm skyping with Santana tonight!" she beamed, "But then after that I don't know yet," Brittany sighed. I could see people trying to hold back their smiles. Only because they knew Brittany wouldn't be sitting at home doing nothing...

"Maybe you could come with me and the kids to the park or something?" I said to her.

Brittany smiled a little, "That sounds awesome Sammy! I think I will."

"Alright guys," Mr Schue said as he came back into the room, "Sorry I was gone for so long, I needed to sign some things. So Sam, you ready to sing your song?"

"Not really," I replied.

Everyone looked confused. Well, obviously they weren't actually confused, but were playing their part in this all.

"What do you mean Sam?" Mr Schue asked me.

"Well," I started, "My throat is kinda sore... So is it okay if I got a special guest in to sing the song for me while I play?"

"Well, it's a bit out of the ordinary, but if the rest of the club agrees with it, then I guess it's okay. What do you think guys?"

"It's be kinda cool to see someone else sing in here, might get a new member," Marley said.

"Yeah," Artie added, "We always could use more people. The rest of the club made similar comments.

"Then it's fine," Mr Schue replied, "When you're ready Sam."

I nodded, and started to play the song.

* * *

It was weird when Sammy started to play his song. Mr Schue turned out all the lights. I looked to Sugar who was sitting beside me and she just smiled and shrugged. Like she knew something. But she always looked like that. And then everyone else started lighting candles and held them. That was really confusing. I didn't have one. Neither did Sugar. I didn't get what was going on.

* * *

I heard Sam start playing his guitar. It was time. I took a deep breath, and waited for my cue to go in and sing. I was so damn nervous. I went over the song and over it some more, before I finally heard my cue, and I walked in.

"_Standing over the basin, I've been washing my face in..."_

I locked eyes with Brittany, as I kept singing. Thank god Sam asked Sugar to sit by her, and make sure she was okay. All I could see, was Britt's eyes looking around the room, at all the others, who were smiling and holding the candles. It really looked nice. And Schue had turned on some fairy lights. It looked magical. And Britt loved magical things. When her eyes came back to mine, I could see tears, and the biggest smile on her face.

"_Right now the whole world could call me ugly, so what, to you I'm not. You don't love me cause I'm beautiful. Oh no, I'm beautiful cause you love me."_

I was fighting back the tears. I needed to keep my composure as much as I could. I had a surprise at the end of the song. And no-one knew about it. I smiled, seeing Sugar hold onto Britt. Besides Sam, she was really looking after my girl too.

"_I can tell you the deepest and darkest of my secrets, knowing that you will keep it. And it won't change our feeling..."_

* * *

I think I almost died, and thought I was dreaming when I saw Sanny walk into the room. I actually pinched myself, and Sugar must have seen it, because she whispered in my ear, "You're not dreaming Britty, it's all real!"

The song, it was so beautiful. But Sanny, she's just beautiful. That's why I love her. So much. She's beautiful and smokin' hot. But on the inside, she's also got a beautiful heart.

"_Every mark on my body, you know every inch of me..."_

When Sanny sung that line, I giggled quietly. Coz I really knew her body like nothing else. And I thought all her marks were beautiful, even when she thought they weren't. And she knows every inch of my body too.

* * *

As I played, I watched Santana. And Brittany. Everyone else was watching them too. It really was a sight to see. They hadn't been in the same room for months. I don't know if anyone else saw it, but I swear Brittany giggled a little at some point. Must be an inside joke of theirs or something. They had a lot of them. But Santana kept singing, and smiled back at Brittany.

* * *

"_There's a new meaning to freedom when I'm with you..."_

With Brittany, that was so true. I mean, even now, with everybody knowing about us, it was true. I could really and truly be myself when I was with BrittBritt. My heart could be free. She was the only person that really got to see that. Sure, some people might get to see it a little, and I was a lot more confident now compared to before I was made to come out, but still, BrittBritt was the only one that got to see everything about me.

"_You don't love me cause I'm beautiful. Oh no. I'm beautiful cause you love me."_

* * *

By the end of the song, I couldn't see anything or anyone but Sanny. It almost felt like there was no one else in the room but us. I think Sugar was holding onto me, but I really can't be too sure. I was just so happy to see my girlfriend. I hadn't seen her in front of my face in so long. And the song she sang. It was so beautiful. She is so beautiful. And much more.

"_Beautiful cause you love me..."_

Sanny finished singing, and all I could do was stare. And no one else moved either. We just looked at each other. I couldn't find any words. At all.

* * *

The song ended, and the room was quiet. No one moved, or spoke, or anything. It was quite the moment, Santana was just standing in the middle of the room. Brittany was sitting there (being held up by Sugar, the emotion had hit her I think) but no one moved. Then Santana took a step forward.

* * *

"Hope you liked the surprise," Santana said shyly, smiling and looking down to the ground.

"I loved it," Brittany managed to get out.

Santana looked around the room to everyone, "Thanks for being a part of this, making my girl smile."

Everyone nodded and smiled, but no one spoke.

"But there's something I want to say to you Britt.." Santana started to say, and as she did, everyone went to leave the room. "No no, please, everyone stay. I kind of want to share it with you too."

Everyone sat down, slightly confused. They (mostly, except for the new kids) knew Santana, and knew she never, ever shared herself like that, in front of people. Some weren't even sure for a long time that she shared that sort of emotion with anyone.

Taking a breath, Santana began her speech.

"I love you so much Britt, you really make my life complete. You helped me finally understand what love really is. You've always been by my side. No matter what. And I love you even more for it. And being apart from you lately has been the worst. I feel so bad. I miss you so damn much. So, I've decided, until you graduate, I'm coming back to Lima. Then wherever you go to dance college, coz I know you're gonna get into anywhere you want, I'll be there too."

"What... What about college?" Brittany said to Santana, standing up and taking a step forward.

"I can go anywhere. I'll get a transfer or something. All I know is that my life isn't right without you by my side."

Brittany smiled back at Santana, "Same here," she squeaked out.

"There's something else I need to ask you, and tell you Britt..." Santana said.

(Everyone heard the nerves in Santana's voice. They stayed silent, but looked around to each other, silently asking if anyone knew what was going on. And they all glanced at Sam, who shook his head. He had no idea about this part. All he knew was the song bit.)

Brittany bit her lip, "What Sanny?"

"I've thought about this for ages. Was it the right thing to do? Was it the wrong thing to do? What would people think? And then, in the end, I thought, whatever, as long as I feel like it's right and so do you, then nothing and no one else's opinions matter one bit. I'm doing it because I love you..."

"I love you too Sanny."

Santana smiled, and paused for a moment, finding her composure, then spoke again.

"So umm, I asked your mum and dad about this too, and they said as long as it's what you wanted to do too, then they were happy for it... So did my parents... And I thought doing it in here, would fit. Because it was where we fell in love.."

Brittany looked confused, "What do you mean Sanny? What did my parents say was okay if I wanted to? And do what in here?"

"I want... I want to get married one day. To you. I..." Santana pulled a small box out of her pocket, "I want to ask you, Brittany Susan Pierce, if you would do me the honour of being mine forever, and marry me..." Santana opened up the little box, and revealed a silver ring, with three diamonds set on it.

Everyone sat in silence, just staring at both Brittany and Santana. There was a pause while Brittany processed what had just happened, and then she finally broke the silence.

"You... You mean it?" she asked, taking another step closer to Santana.

"I really do," Santana nodded, "I love you so much and want to make you happy for the rest of your life."

"So do I," Brittany smiled, taking another step closer.

The rest of the Glee club kept watching on in silence.

Taking a step towards Brittany, Santana asked, "Does that mean?.."

"It does," Brittany smiled, nodding, "Yes, Santana, I will. I will marry you. Yes."

Neither Brittany nor Santana cared that the tears were silently streaming down their faces as Santana took the ring out, dropping the box on the ground, and placing the ring on Brittany's finger.

Once the ring was on Brittany's finger, the Glee club erupted into applause, as Santana and Brittany gazed into each others eyes for a moment, then shared a kiss. Once the kiss ended, Santana pulled Brittany into a hug, and held her tightly.

Still, the Glee club was watching on as everything happened, and were still applauding. Santana caught their eyes (Brittany had her head resting on Santana's shoulder, somewhat overcome by her emotions) and tilted her head to tell them to join the hug. Which they did. Everyone got up, and Sam put down his guitar, and joined the hug.

When everyone pulled from the hug, Brittany lifted her head up, "Sanny, you didn't use that graduation money your mama gave you on this did you?" she looked at Santana sternly. Although it just looked plain adorable. Brittany could never really pull off a stern face.

"No," Santana replied, shaking her head, "When I spoke to my mama and papi, she gave it to me. it was her engagement ring. And now it's yours."

"That's so awesome," Sugar breathed, still holding onto Brittany's hand, examining the ring.

"It really is," Brittany smiled, looking into Santana's eyes.

"I hope we get an invite to the wedding," Tina piped up.

Santana chuckled, "Of course. And maybe this time Trouty can sing!"

Everyone had a little laugh at the comment. And no one had noticed the bell had rung.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Thanks San, really," he laughed.

"Nah thank you, for organising this all, like getting everyone to help out," Santana winked.

Brittany let go of Santana, and walked over to Sam and hugged him, "It was so amazing. Thank you Sammy."

"Anything for my blonde and weird twin," he laughed.

"We should celebrate!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed, pulling away from Sam, "Lets go to Breadstix! Can we?" Brittany looked to Santana.

"Of course," Santana smiled, "As long as our friends want to come and share the fun..." Santana looked around the room.

"Unique will be there of course!" Unique beamed.

"Hell yeah we will," Artie said.

"Lets go then!" said Santana, "Go get Miss P, Mr Schue, I want you both there."

"Me too," Brittany smiled, taking Santana's hand.

"We'll meet you kids there," Mr Schue replied

"Meet at like, half six okay!" Brittany called out to everyone as they left, leaving her alone in the choir room with Santana.

"We should go get ready baby," Santana said, wiping away some of the remnants of Brittany's eyeliner.

"Yeah," Brittany whispered.

"You okay Bubby?"

Brittany nodded, "I've never been happier."

Santana pulled Brittany into a tight hug, "Neither have I," she whispered into Brittany's ear.

"Hey, you know how the other day when we were texting?" Santana said, pulling back so she was looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Mmm," Brittany nodded.

"Can I make it up to you tonight?" Santana asked, a smirk on her face, a finger drawing circles on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany had to think for a minute, then remembered what she had said about Santana making up for it, and her face grew a smirk also, "We should get ready for dinner then, coz the sooner we get to that, the sooner we can leave and the sooner you can make everything up to me," she giggled.

Santana didn't need anymore convincing as she took Brittany's hand and they ran out of the choir room.


End file.
